Melting Ice
by Green Devil
Summary: [Rape fic] Slash! You may think Kopaka is too strong to submit so could never be taken, but if the other is pure evil with powers stronger than his, you'll find yourself very, very wrong. Please R&R! [Complete]


Author's Notes: Wud up peoples! I'm back! Heh, heh. First of all, I have to apologize for being away for so long. This fic was a request from HazeNuva, Toa of thunder so this is dedicated to her. It's shorter than my usual fics, but hope you like! XD!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic contains rape, or at least implied rape. I ain't gonna go writing a lemon here or someone will surely report me for NC-17 material and try to get me banned, the bastards. Anyway, it's kinda hard to write a lemon when your characters don't in any way have skin or anything. Heh.

* * *

"**_Melting Ice"  
_**_**By: Green Devil**_

"Look out!"

"No, Lewa, don't!"

An explosion.

" . . .Kopaka!!"

There was nothing left . . .

"W—what happened? Where is he?" Lewa asked shakily.

"He's . . .gone?" Tahu couldn't tell. The snow and wind that created the blizzard they were currently in continued to obstruct his vision.

"But, he can't be. He's too strong to be taken out, right?" Lewa's voice was hopeful, but full of sadness.

"Don't worry." Onua wrapped his arms around Lewa tightly. "He'll be fine. We know for a fact that he can take can of himself."

"Yes. I'm sure he'll be fine till we find him." Tahu added with a small smirk. "He's a big boy."

Lewa let out a soft chuckle. "I guess you're right." A tear fell from his eye, but Onua wiped it away with a smile.

"Come on. Lets find our way out of this blizzard and get to Ko-Koro."

* * *

"Oh yes, he's quite the catch." Lerahk said as he looked the ice Toa over. 

"I agree, though I can tell that he's gonna be hard to break. You sure you can handle him Kurahk?" the black Rahkshi, Vorahk, hissed.

Kurahk smirked darkly. "Of course I can."

Kopaka glared at the white Rahkshi standing before him. "Like hell you can."

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take good care of you."

Kopaka growled, reaching for Kurahk, but was held back by his restraints. "You bastard."

"Heh, heh." Kurahk traced a claw down the side of Kopaka's face drawing a fine line of blood, the red liquid marring his snowy appearance.

Makuta appeared from the shadows. "Now, now my son. You don't want to break your toy so soon do you? Don't you want to play with him first?"

"You know I do."

"Then I'll let you have your fun with no interruptions. When you're done, let me know." Makuta motioned for the rest of his sons to follow him out of the chamber so that the two could be alone.

Kopaka continued to glare hatefully at the creature standing before him, never taking his icy stare off the grinning Rahkshi.

"Well, now that we have some privacy, I say we should get started." Kurahk slammed a palm onto the wall by Kopaka's head, the other reaching out to caress the side of his face. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make this as painful as possible." Kurahk let out a dark laugh.

"Talk is cheap." Was the only thing Kopaka said in reply before bringing his unbound knee up strike the white Rahkshi square in the stomach. Kurahk grunted in pain, but made no other recognition of the impact. Kopaka was a bit shocked but his features showed nothing but his regular calm, cool exterior.

"I love how you're still trying to fight me. When I break you, it'll just be all the sweeter." Kurahk laughed then crushed his lips against Kopaka's. The Toa's ice blue eyes widened and he struggled fiercely to get away from the Rahkshi and the bruising lip-lock, but his restraints continued to prevent him from doing so.

Air was becoming continually scarce, but Kurahk showed no signs of backing off. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kurahk broke the kiss gasping for air, Kopaka doing the same.

'Why? Why can't I use my powers? Why has my control over ice been shattered?' Kopaka thought worriedly. If he had been able to, he would've frozen his bonds and broke them apart long ago, but something was stopping him.

"What's with the thoughtful look Toa of ice? Is it because you've realized you can't get away?"

"What did you do to my powers?" Kopaka demanded to know.

"That's a very complicated question. I have no idea actually, Makuta is the one who did it. You wouldn't be able to get away even if you had your control over ice though." Kurahk licked his lips hungrily then did the same to the blood still seeping from the cut on Kopaka's face. The ice Toa let out a small hiss, the contact causing the wound to burn.

Kopaka growled. 'Damn it all.'

"I think we've played around long enough. Lets start the _real_ fun." Kurahk laughed darkly.

Kopaka was about to reply, but a sharp pain in his lower back cut him off. His vision blurred, but he didn't cry out. He would not, could not give Kurahk the satisfaction of hearing him scream, and he didn't . . .until the final thrust.

* * *

"Are you done? Can I send him back now?" 

"Yes, I've had my fun." Kurahk waved his hand lazily.

Makuta grinned maliciously. "Now that the ice has begun to melt, things will surely get a whole lot interesting. Ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

A/N: . . .I can't believe I wrote that, but it's all good. Heh. Well, there you go. Hope you liked! This was just a one-shot so there won't be anymore, but I would love to hear your comments. Please leave a review! Oh, and Happy New Years! XD!

Also, I've created a Yahoo! Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well. The link is in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
